


OSS #9 Future Fic AU

by somewhereelse



Series: bee-eye-en-gee-oh [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Olicity Summer Sizzle, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhereelse/pseuds/somewhereelse
Summary: Future AU. William seeks shelter when a peaceful trip home turns into full-fledged war. That is, a war involving modified children’s toys and his League of Assassins-trained little sister.





	OSS #9 Future Fic AU

“ _William Clayton has entered the front door. Mia Queen has entered the front door._ ”

“We’re home!” Will announced unnecessarily after Archer had done it for him.

Since he left Star City later than intended, he rolled through the Bloomfield town center just in time to pick up Mia from the junior high school like the responsible, present big brother he was. The parents had been grateful to be spared a trip. Both their cars were out front, but that didn’t mean anything. Dad could be out for a run, and/or Felicity could be holed up in her panic room/office.

As Mia kicked off her shoes and dumped her backpack in her mudroom cubby, Will spotted it. Once upon a time, it had been a normal children’s toy, but then Felicity got her hands on it. Now it was a state-of-the-art, highly calibrated, insanely-accurate-in-the-hands-of-his-little-sister compound bow... that shot foam darts.

The toy’s placement on the dining table was as deliberate as anything his father had ever done.

“Oh no,” Will groaned loudly, closing his eyes in frustration. When he opened them again, both the bow and Mia were gone. “Freaking ninja,” he muttered under his breath and immediately felt a dart bounce off the side of his head.

Will didn’t even try to spot who had shot him since it would be an exercise in futility. “ _Assassin_ , okay? Sorry, Nyssa.” Apparently, his sarcasm wasn’t appreciated because he was hit again. 

“Okay! I get it. I’m _dead_. You can stop shooting me now.”

All his complaining only unleashed a torrent of projectiles from multiple angles, which meant even his _dad_ was shooting him. Will yelped and hightailed it for Felicity’s barricaded office, a trail of foam darts in his wake. He let the door open just enough to slide through then did and slammed it back shut, overriding the automatic soft close.

Felicity swung around, startled by the commotion. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong before spying a stray orange dart that followed him in. The corner of her mouth ticked up before she asked, “War?”

With an emphatic nod, Will grimly confirmed, “ _War._ ”

* * *

“This is your overlord speaking.”

Will’s head popped up at the sound of Mia’s voice over the intercom. He’d been tinkering on his phone with the code of a software program he was developing and wanted Felicity’s input on. It wasn’t there yet, though, and he didn’t want to show her anything that wouldn’t impress her.

He gave a long-suffering sigh and sent Felicity an incredulous look. At least she looked slightly embarrassed. That was the _most_ Felicity Smoak thing his kid sister had ever said.

“Victory is mine! My first act as your supreme ruler is to declare breakfast for dinner. We convene in the kitchen _now_.”

“Well,” Felicity sighed, taking off her glasses to rub at her eyes, “at least she’s a benevolent dictator.”

He snorted in response and got up to open the door. “How much do you think Dad let her win by?”

Felicity shook her head, “Not nearly as much as before. Mia’s getting scary good with the bow these days.”

At the praise for his sister’s evolving skills, Will paused at the panel and turned back to Felicity with wide eyes. “What if it’s a trap?”

“It’s not a trap,” Felicity smiled in reassurance.

“How do you know?” Will narrowed his eyes at her easygoing demeanor. He had zero desire to be pelted by foam darts again, even if they barely hurt.

“Because your father tried that once already. And I know you don’t want to hear this, but he values our sex life far too much to try it again.”

Will gagged and muttered, “Gross.” Then he went to enter his personalized code and rushed through the door before it finished opening. 

“This is an assault on _all_ fronts! Physical, mental, and emotional!” he announced loudly to the empty hallway, ignoring Felicity’s laughter behind him. Will took one step torward the kitchen, only to be hit in the cheek by a dart. “What the—”

“Dad said I couldn’t shoot _Mom_. He didn’t say anything about _you_.”

Mia’s gleeful cackling carried over the intercom speakers, and he bolted past Felicity back into the safety of the panic room. 

“See if I ever come home again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by that tweet(?) about the dad setting up Nerf gun wars for his kids when they got home from school.


End file.
